For hundreds and possibly thousands of years water pipes known as hookahs or bongs have been used for smoking. The purpose of the water pipe was to purify and cool the smoke so it would be less irritating to the smoker. U.S. Pat. No. 110,594 discloses using a sponge to collect the oil that condenses in the water. U.S. Pat. No. 1,513,147 discloses a second stage filter to further filter the smoke after it passes through the water. U.S. Pat. No. 933,360 discloses baffles is an otherwise conventional pipe stem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,868 discloses putting ice cubes in a water pipe to cool the smoke. The water pipe is made from a bottle which opens at the center so that crushed ice does not have to be introduced in the top. The last patent also discloses two permanent mouth pieces attached to the pipe.
None of the above patents provide an effective and efficient means for the liquid in the water pipe to cool and purify the smoke, nor do the above patents provide a means whereby multiple smokers each have their own mouthpiece for insertion into the pipe, except for the last patent discussed which discloses two mouthpieces which are difficult to distinguish from each other. Diseases can be transmitted by multiple smokers using the same mouthpiece. In addition, the components in smoke have been known to cause a large number of health disorders and are suspect in a number of additional health problems.